Life Love and Family
by Daisyangel
Summary: For all of those of you who asked for it, this is a beginning of a series of stories with Tristan, Rory and Lia from A Daughter's Christmas Wish. You don't have to read that first but it might be helpful. Trory, JavaJunkie implied. Jess/OC. R/R
1. Chapter 1

A/n here's the first in a series of stories with Lia, Tristan, and Rory. For those of you who don't know, Lia is Tristan and Rory's daughter from A Daughters Christmas Wish. Her given name is Lorelai Amelia Gilmore DuGrey but she goes by Lia. Just incase you haven't read ADCW here's what you need to know. Tristan has just retired from the military and he and Rory have a seven-year-old daughter. Luke and Lorelai are married and have a two-year-old daughter, Alyssa. Okay, enough rambling now to the story.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Daddy, wake up, Daddy." The voice that was dragging Tristan DuGrey from a deep sleep sounded teary and frightened. Slowly opening one eye he turned his head to see his daughter Lia standing at the edge of his and Rory's bed with tears sliding down her face.

"'smatter Lia?" he mumbled.

"It's Mommy, she's sick. Hurry, please Daddy," she cried. Quickly throwing back the blankets Tristan got up and picked Lia up in one arm.

"Where is she, sweetheart?" he questioned.

"My bathroom," she answered. Nodding he hurried down the hall. As he got closer to Lia's bathroom he could hear the sound of retching. Just before he reached the bathroom door he lowered Lia to the floor and knelt in front of her.

"Why don't you go downstairs and watch cartoons for me okay?"

"No, I wanna stay with Mommy," she protested.

"I know, but let me get her back in bed then you can come up and sit with her while I get your lunch ready for school okay?" Tristan pleaded.

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly as she turned and dragging her feet headed for her room.

"Get dressed for school, please," Tristan called after her. Lia gave him a nod showing she'd heard him. Once he saw her door with the pink Barbie poster on it close he made his way into the bathroom and his sick wife.

"Rory, you okay?" he asked softly as he sat down behind her and pulled her hair out of her face.

"No..." she groaned as she leaned back over the toilet and was sick again. She sank back into Tristan's awaiting arms.

"You okay now?" he whispered into her hair.

"I think so," she answered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was downstairs fixing Lia breakfast when all of a sudden the nausea hit and I ran for the bathroom. I knew I wouldn't make it to our room so I aimed for LiLi's. Unfortunately I couldn't close the door and she saw me getting sick I think. I thought I heard her calling for you?" she questioned.

"Yeah she was. She's a little scared," Tristan admitted.

"This is the third day in a row you've thrown up; won't you stay home from work today? Obviously this is something serious," Tristan begged.

"Tristan, I'm fine it's normal, I promise," she reassured him.

"How is throwing up everyday normal?" he asked confused.

"In this case it is," Rory said softly.

"Huh...?" Tristan broke off and his eyes got wide at what he thought his wife was implying. Rory smiled as realization began to show on Tristan's face. "Are you...?" he whispered.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," she answered. A huge smile spread across her face when she told him. A matching smile crossed his as he hugged her.

"This is great, Mary! We're having another baby? I'm going to be a daddy again?" he cried incredulously.

"Yes you're going to be a daddy again," she replied overjoyed that he was so happy.

"How long have you known?" he wanted to know.

"I found out yesterday. I looked at the calendar after I dropped Lia off at school and noticed I was late, so I got a home pregnancy test and took it. When it came out positive I scheduled a doctor's appointment for yesterday afternoon and she confirmed it."

"That's why you needed me to pick Lia up from school. You didn't have a meeting you had a doctors appointment," Tristan said putting the pieces together. Rory just nodded.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"Nope, just you. I wanted to tell Mom so bad, but I wanted to tell you first," she explained.

"I've got a great idea on how to tell Luke and your mom," Tristan enthused.

"What is it?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Why don't we get Lia one of those t-shirts that says I'm a big sister!?" he suggested.

"That's a fantastic idea. Let's wait until after school to tell her okay?" Rory requested.

"Okay, but we need to at least tell her that you're okay. She was really scared," Tristan said.

"Okay, come on lets go talk to our daughter," Rory said as she pulled herself off the floor with Tristan's help.

"You go talk to her I need to go make her lunch or we'll be late for work and school Tristan said. He worked at the gazette as a columnist.

"Okay, I'll talk to her. I love you, Bible Boy," Rory said using her old nickname for him.

"I love you to, Mary," he replied as he gave her a tender kiss. When they pulled away they were both smiling.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory opened the door to her daughter's room and had to suppress a laugh her shirt was inside out and her shoes were on the wrong feet.

"Would you like some help?" she asked teasingly.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" she cried as she jumped off her bed and ran to her mother.

"Yes I'm fine, baby. My tummy was upset. You know how you get sick sometimes?" Rory explained. Lia nodded her head her blonde curls bouncing.

"Did Daddy make you all better?" Lia asked.

"Yep, Daddy made me all better. Come on, let me help you with your shoes and shirt then we'll get your lunch and I'll take you to school," Rory told her.

"Okay, come on, Mommy," Lia replied after her shoes and shirt had been fixed.

"I'm coming, sweetheart," Rory said with a laugh.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lia was excited to see both her parents waiting for her at the end of the school day.

"Hi Mommy, Daddy," she cried as she climbed into the backseat.

"Hi Lia, how was school?" Tristan asked.

"It was good, I got an A on my spelling test," she said.

"That's wonderful, sweets," Rory exclaimed.

"Steve pulled my ponytail at recess," the little girl complained.

"Maybe he likes you?" Tristan suggested as he smirked.

"Ewww, boys are gross Daddy," Lia proclaimed.

"What about me?" Tristan asked.

"You're not a boy, your Daddy," she replied. Rory giggled at the interaction between her husband and their daughter. She gave Tristan a meaningful look. He squeezed her hand as he took the exit for Hartford so they could go to the mall to have Lia's t-shirt made.

"Daddy and I need to talk to you about something," Rory told her daughter.

"What?" Lia asked.

"Well, Mommy's going to have another baby. You're going to be a big sister," Rory said.

"I'm going to be a big sister?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep," Tristan answered.

"Is that why Mommy was sick this mornin?" she questioned.

"Yes, sometimes the baby makes mommy's tummy sick," Rory explained.

"Bad baby, go to time out," Lia scolded. Her parents laughed.

"Are you excited LiLi?" Tristan asked.

"Yes! How long til it gets here?" she questioned.

"It should be here sometime in September," Rory answered.

"Where do babies come from?" Lia asked. Rory and Tristan threw each other a startled what-do-we-do-now? look.

"Well... um... uh, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they ask the Stork to bring them a baby," Tristan explained.

"Oh," Lia answered before turning to look out the window.

"Good one," Rory sniggered.

"Well did you have a better idea?" Tristan snarked back.

"No, I guess not," Rory reluctantly admitted. Twenty minutes later Lia was proudly wearing a t-shirt that said I'm going to be a big sister!

"You ready to go to Luke's?" Rory asked her daughter as they drove back into Stars Hollow.

"Yeah!" Lia said as she bounced in her seat. Tristan smiled as he pulled into a parking spot outside Luke's. As soon as the car was stopped Lia jumped out and ran for the door.

"Wait for Mommy and I," Tristan instructed. Lia stopped and waited hopping from one foot to the other for her parents to ascend the stairs and reach the door.

"Okay, you can go in now," her mother said as they reached the top of the steps. Anxiously Lia opened the door and scampered into the diner.

"Grandpa!" she shouted as she saw her grandfather behind the counter.

"Hey there, Lia," Luke said as he rounded the counter and scooped his granddaughter up for a hug.

"Hey Rory, Tristan," he greeted.

"Hey Luke," they replied.

"Where's Mom?" Rory asked.

"I'm right here, someone decided she wanted to wear her Spaghetti instead of eating it," Lorelai explained as she carried a freshly bathed Ally down the stairs from Luke's old apartment.

"Grandma!" Lia squealed as she wiggled to get out of her grandfather's arms so she could hug her grandmother. Luke placed her on the floor so she could greet Lorelai. It was then that he caught sight of the shirt she was wearing and what it said. Luke turned wide eyes on Rory and Tristan who were sitting at a table.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," Rory answered. Beaming Luke hurried over and pulled first his step-daughter then his son-in-law into a hug.

"Congratulations you two," he said happily.

"What's going o---? Lorelai began to ask when she noticed the words printed on Lia's shirt.

"You're going to be a big sister?" she asked her granddaughter. Lia nodded her head vigorously.

"You're having another baby?" Lorelai squealed as she turned to her daughter. Rory nodded with tears in her eyes. Lorelai was across the room enveloping her daughter in a tight hug in an instant.

"Can't... breathe... Mom," Rory gasped out.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. I'm going to be a Grandma again," she cried as she pulled Tristan in for an excited hug.

"How far a long are you?" Luke asked.

"About a month a long. The babies due sometime in September," Rory announced.

"This calls for pie, get us some pie, 'Burger Boy," Lorelai demanded. Luke rolled his eyes, but went to get the pie.

"You want your usual for dinner?" he called back to the group who were seated at the table. Yes they all chorused. Ten minutes later Luke brought out their dinner as well as the promised apple pie.

"Milk? Where's the coffee?" Rory protested.

"No coffee," Luke answered flatly.

"Awww, but Luke..." Rory whined.

"No, I don't want my grandchild to come out with two heads because of your caffeine addiction," he argued. Rory gave a defeated sigh and picked up her glass of milk and took a drink.

"To family," Lorelai said raising her coffee mug.

"To family," everyone repeated as they clinked glasses and began to eat.

TBC?

A/n, this is just the first chapter of this story. My hope is to have a series of stories surrounding this little family what does everyone think. Also, is anyone interested in having a Gilmore Girls fanfiction awards? If so send me a PM or leave a review. I was thinking that people would win icons but I can't create icons so I'd need some help with that and with running the awards. Please let me know. Also, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you request we all meet for dinner?" Emily asked the Friday of that week as she Richard, Lorelai, Luke, Allie, Lia, Rory, Tristan and his parents sat at the Gilmore's table.

"Because we have news, Grandma," Rory answered.

"What's your news, Rory?" Richard asked. Tristan and Rory nodded at Lia who sat between them and she stood up showing her t-shirt to the table.

"You're going to have another baby?" Tristan's mom whispered.

"Yes we are," Tristan answered.

"That's wonderful, Congratulations, Rory, Tristan," Emily said happily. Everyone took turns hugging the expectant parents.

"Are you excited about becoming a big sister, Lia?" Richard asked his great-granddaughter.

"Yeah!" Lia cried bouncing in her seat.

"How far along are you?" Emily wondered.

"About a month along. I'm due September 8," Rory answered. The rest of dinner went well and was filled with lively conversation.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I wish I didn't have to leave you and Lia for a week," Rory complained a few days later as she packed a suitcase in their bedroom.

"We'll be fine, Ror, this is an assignment for work. It's better for you to do it now and not when you're further along," Tristan argued.

"I know, I've just never been away from Lia this long before." He could see tears starting to gather in her eyes. Walking over to where she stood folding a shirt, he took it from her hand and pulled her into his arms. He knew most of this was pregnancy hormones, but he also knew she'd never had to be away from Lia for more than a night or two so it was going to be really hard for her.

"Shh, don't cry, baby. She'll be fine, and so will you. I'll have her call you every night before she goes to bed, okay?"

"Okay," Rory replied through her sniffles. Leaning down Tristan kissed her gently. A smile crossed his face when Rory deepened it. After a moment oxygen became a necessity and they pulled back reluctantly. Giving him one last peck on the lips Rory went back to her packing feeling better about leaving her husband and daughter for a week. The Gazette had assigned her to cover a week long trip the president would be taking in New York. He would be speaking at various engagements and attending a political rally. It was a fantastic opportunity for her, but she would miss Tristan and Lia terribly.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Have a good week at school and listen to Daddy, okay, Li Li?" Rory told her daughter as she prepared to leave.

"I will, Mommy. I'll miss you and baby," Lia said hugging Rory tightly.

"We'll miss you to."

"Mom's taking her to the zoo on Saturday," Rory reminded Tristan.

"I remember, she's picking her up at 11:00 Saturday morning. Have a safe flight and let me know when you get there, okay Mary?" Tristan requested.

"I will, love you, Trist," she said kissing him.

"Love you to," he responded kissing her back. Just then Rory's flight was called and he released her.

"Let's watch her plane take off, what do you say kiddo?" Tristan suggested to the seven-year-old. Lia nodded as she drug her father over to the windows overlooking the runway and stared intently at the plane her mom had just boarded.

"It's taking off, Daddy. Look there it is," she cried.

"I see it, sweetie," Tristan answered. Both of them waved and smiled as Rory waved back. They stood there watching until the plane was just a tiny speck on the horizon. Grabbing his daughter's hand Tristan headed out of the airport and back to their car ready to have a fun-filled week with the little girl.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory had been gone for three days and so far things had gone well. She'd talk to Lia and Tristan on a daily basis and her mom twice since she'd left. It was now late Wednesday night. The former Army sergeant was sound asleep when he heard his name being called.

"Daddy? I don feel good," Lia whimpered as she walked into her parent's room. Mumbling something incoherent, he tried to burrow deeper under the covers and go back to sleep. "Daaaddy," the young girl whined. Groaning Tristan cracked one eye open.

"Mmm?"

"I feel sick," Lia moaned just before she doubled over and threw up all over the floor beside their bed. Bolting straight up Tristan reached for Lia and lifted her into his arms. Carefully stepping around the mess he hurried them towards his and Rory's bathroom. They were about halfway to the bathroom when she started to heave again.

"I'm gonna throw up again," she announced miserably.

"Hold on just a second, baby. We're almost there," Tristan coaxed. Running the last few feet he reached the toilet just in time to lift both the lid and the seat simultaneously and to place Lia on the ground. The moment she was in front of the toilet Lia began vomiting and couldn't seem to stop. Turning on the overhead light Tristan grabbed a ponytail holder of Rory's off the counter and put his daughter's hair back the best he could. While he was doing this he rubbed her back trying to soothe her. After what seemed like forever, Lia stopped throwing up. Standing up Tristan got the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and placed it in his daughter's ear. When it beeped he removed it and frowned at the reading. She had a fever of 101. Turning green once again she leant back over the toilet and started throwing up again. Thankfully this most recent bout of vomiting didn't last nearly as long. He knew he could care for his sick daughter but that he'd be better off if Lorelai was there. He wasn't quite sure what all to do for Lia. Rory usually took care of her if she was sick.

"I'm gonna call Grandma, be back in a minute. Just stay still, okay?" Lia nodded as she whimpered. Her tummy really hurt and she was hot as well. She really wanted her mommy, but since she couldn't be with her, she wanted her daddy and her Grandma Lorelai. They could make anything better.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review! Lorelai to the rescue in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" Lorelai answered sleepily.

"Lorelai, it's Tristan, Lia's sick and I'm in over my head."

"What do you mean Lia's sick?" the mother asked sitting up in bed. Hearing those words Luke sat up as well.

"She's throwing up and has a fever of 101," Tristan said. As he finished his sentence he heard Lia start to throw up again.

"Is she throwing up now?" Lorelai asked as she climbed from bed and began pulling on clothes.

"She just started again."

"How many times has she gotten sick, Trist?"

"Four times now. Once beside our bed and three times in our bathroom. Please hurry, I hate seeing her sick," the father declared.

"I know you do, I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay calm for Lia's sake, can you do that?"

"Yeah, she's stopped throwing up for now," he reported.

"That's good, see you in a bit," she said hanging up.

"Need me to come with you?" Luke asked sleepily.

"No, stay here with Allie. I'll call you if I need you."

"Okay, love you," Luke said kissing her quickly then letting her go.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Thanks for coming so fast," Tristan said letting his mother-in-law in ten minutes later.

"It's no problem, where's the sick one?"

"In the bathroom in our room. She's not thrown up since we hung up but she says her stomach really hurts and her head hurts to," Tristan answered.

"Poor baby, sounds like she's got the flu. Sookie said Martha had it last week," Lorelai explained. While they were talking they were climbing the stairs to the second floor.

"Hey there, kiddo. Daddy says you're not feeling good," Lorelai whispered knealing beside her granddaughter. The little girl was curled into a ball in front of the toilet.

"My tummy and head hurt," Lia whimpered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sweets. Do you think you're going to throw up again or can we move you out of here?"

"No, I don't think I am," she answered. Tristan groaned he'd forgotten about the mess on his bedroom floor.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai questioned.

"The mess on the floor," he answered. Thinking for a moment Lorelai made a decision. She could tell that Lia had thrown up on her PJ's and she looked very hot and uncomfortable.

"I tell you what. Why don't you clean up the mess while I give this little one a quick bath and help her change into clean pj's," Lorelai suggested.

"Okay, sounds good to me," Tristan agreed.

"Grandma's gonna help you get changed then you can sleep in mine and Mommy's bed if that's what you want?" Tristan asked addressing the little girl.

"Yes, please," she replied. Nodding he placed a kiss on her hot forehead before heading off to clean up the mess leaving her in his mother-in-laws very capable hands.

"You're all clean now. I bet those clean pajamas feel much better, don't they?" Lorelai asked as they left Lia's room. The little girl nodded from her place in her grandmother's arms. Normally they wouldn't carry her, because she was getting too big, but while she was sick, Lorelai was willing to make an exception. Gently placing her on Tristan and Rory's bed Lorelai looked up to see Tristan standing there with some medicine and a glass of 7-up in his hand.

"Here, take this, LiLi it'll make you feel better." The little girl shook her head.

"Come on, be a good girl and take your medicine," Lorelai coaxed.

"No, it tastes yucky," she whined.

"I know it does, but that's what the 7-up is for to wash the taste out of your mouth," her father told her. Sighing in defeat Lia took the medicine cup from Tristan and swallowed the awful tasting liquid. Making a face she took the 7-up and drank it quickly. Lorelai was about to warn her to drink it slowly but she couldn't get the words out fast enough. Recognizing the greenish tent her granddaughter's face was taking on Lorelai grabbed for the bucket Tristan had brought up just in case. She placed it in front of the seven-year-old just in the nick of time. Whimpering Lia threw up the medicine and the 7-up she'd just drank.

"Here, let's try it again, but this time, take small sips," Tristan instructed. Nodding Lia did what her father told her then yawned. She was getting sleepy. She still felt awful but she was also sleepy. Sitting next to the young girl Lorelai began running her fingers through her hair soothing her and helping her drift off to sleep.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"She's asleep," she announced to Tristan as he came back from disposing of the mess in the bucket.

"Thanks, do you think the worst of it is over?" he wondered.

"It's hard to tell. I've made a list of things you need to go pick up. Go to the super Walmart in Hartford they'll be open this late." Taking the list Tristan read it. Pedialyte, chicken noodle soup, chicken broth, apple juice and children's tylenol.

"Are you sure you'll be fine with her on your own?" he checked.

"Yes, go and I'll see you when you get back. I looked at the flu medicine and you've still got enough of that, but if this fever keepsup for long you'll be out of children's Tylenol. I've written the information directly from the bottle so that should help."

"Thanks Lorelai, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time, and drive careful," Lorelai called softly.

"I will," Tristan promised exiting the room. Yawning widely, Lorelai settled next to her sleeping grandchild and drifted off for a quick nap, keeping an ear out in case Lia needed her.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


End file.
